Das gesprenkelte Band
frame|Die verängstigte Helen Stoner wendet sich an Holmes und Watson. (Illustration: [[Sidney Paget)]] Das gesprenkelte Band (The Speckled Band) erschien erstmals im Februar 1892 im Strand Magazine und wurde noch im selben Jahr mit 11 anderen Fällen in Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes veröffentlicht. Der Fall erschien in Deutschland auch unter den Titeln * Das gefleckte Band * Die Geschichte mit dem gesprenkelten Bande * Das getupfte Band Inhalt Handlungszeitpunkt: April 1883 :Unter all diesen verschiedenartigen Fällen kann ich mich jedoch nicht eines einzigen entsinnen, welcher absonderlichere Züge aufgewiesen hätte als jener, der die in Surrey wohlbekannte Familie der Roylotts aus Stoke Moran betraf... (Dr. Watson) Holmes und Watson erhalten Besuch einer aufgeregten Frau. Die 32jährige Helen Stoner berichtet von ihrer Zwillingsschwester Julia, die vor zwei Jahren - kurz vor ihrer geplanten Hochzeit mit einem Marineoffizier - im Familienanwesen in Stoke Moran in einer stürmischen Nacht auf mysteriöse Weise starb. Kaum hatte sie Helen von einem merkwürdigen nächtlichen Pfeifgeräusch berichtet, stieß Julia in ihrem Schlafzimmer einen Schrei aus und taumelte benommen in den Flur. Mit den Worten "Es war das gesprenkelte Band" brach sie ohnmächtig zusammen, ohne je wieder zu sich zu kommen. Zur Tatzeit hörte auch Helen, die nebenan schlief, ein leises Pfeifen, außerdem ein Geräusch, als ob ein Stück Metall zu Boden fällt. Spuren einer Fremdeinwirkung waren an der Toten nicht auszumachen, zumal Fenster, Tür und Kamin ihres Schlafzimmers fest verschlossen bzw. vergittert waren. Helen hegt trotzdem einen Verdacht gegen die Zigeuner, die mit Duldung des Stiefvaters auf dem Gelände kampieren, denn sie tragen bunte Kopftücher. In wenigen Wochen steht nun für Helen eine Hochzeit bevor. Da sie wegen vorgeblicher Reparaturarbeiten in Julias Zimmer umquartiert worden ist und in der letzten Nacht dort das ominöse Pfeifen wieder gehört hat, fürchtet sie, dasselbe Schicksal ihrer Schwester erleiden zu müssen... Handelnde und erwähnte Personen Handlungs- und erwähnte Orte Erwähnte Fälle *Dr. Watson spricht von über 70 Kriminalfällen, bei denen er die Methoden des Sherlock Holmes studiert habe. *Ein weiterer Fall wird erwähnt, den Holmes vor seiner Bekanntschaft mit Dr. Watson löste: Klientin war Mrs. Farintosh und es ging um eine Opal-Tiara. Anmerkungen *Mit diesem Fall entschloss sich Arthur Conan Doyle, die bisher chronologische Reihenfolge der Ereignisse aufzubrechen. Nach dem ersten Treffen von Holmes und Watson in Eine Studie in Scharlachrot und dem Kennenlernen von Watson und seiner zukunftigen Ehefrau in Das Zeichen der Vier, beschränkte sich die Zusammenarbeit der beiden auf gelegentliche Besuche Watsons in der Baker Street. Mit dem gesprenkelten Band kehrte Conan Doyle in die Zeit des Junggesellenhaushalts in der Baker Street zurück, der Fall ereignete sich also zwischen den beiden Romanen. *In der Pastiche -Erzählung Die Rückkehr der gefleckten Schlange kommt es zu einer Fortsetzung der Ereignisse. Veröffentlichungen (Auswahl) right|120px Die Erzählung erschien u.a. in folgenden Sammelbänden: *''Sherlock Holmes hat mörderische Einfälle'' ( , Neuer Kaiser Verlag) *'' '' ( , Insel Verlag) *''Das große Sherlock Holmes Buch'' ( , Piper-Verlag) *''Sherlock Holmes - 17 Detektivgeschichten'' ( , Verlag Neues Leben, Übersetzung: Reinhard Hillich und Sabine Thieme) *''Sherlock Holmes Geschichten'' ( , Diogenes Verlag) *''Fünf Fälle des Sherlock Holmes'' ( , Kinderbuchverlag Berlin, Übersetzung: Sabine Thieme und Reinhard Hillich) *''Sherlock Holmes spannende Abenteuer'' ( , Xenos Verlagsgesellschaft mbH, Nacherzählt von Brigitte Jehle) *''Die Abenteuer von Sherlock Holmes'' ( , Boje Verlag, Übersetzung: Karin Sichel) *'' '' ( , Fischer-Verlag) *'' '' ( , Anaconda-Verlag, Übersetzung: Kai Kilian) *''Sherlock Holmes Kriminalgeschichten'' ( , DTV, Übersetzung: Angela Uthe-Spencker und Richard Fenzl) *''Die außergewöhnlichen Fälle des Sherlock Holmes'' ( , Arena Verlag, Übersetzung: Rudolph Lautenbach) *''Sherlock Holmes - Die besten Geschichten'' ( , Anaconda-Verlag) *Das großformatig illustrierte Jugend-Buch Die Abenteuer von Sherlock Holmes enthielt eine Adaption der Erzählung. * erschien eine Einzelausgabe der Erzählung im Kinderbuchverlag Wolff. sowie in dem Roman-Heft: *''Das neue Abenteuer 427: Das gefleckte Band'' ( , Verlag Neues Leben) Adaptionen Verfilmungen * wurde die Geschichte in der französischen Stummfilmreihe mit Georges Tréville verfilmt. * wurde der Fall als 34. Film innerhalb der Filmreihe mit Eille Norwood als Holmes verfilmt. * entstand eine Verfilmung des Falls mit dem Titel The Speckled Band. * kam es zur ersten TV-Verfilmung des Falles mit Alan Napier als Sherlock Holmes. * wurde der Fall als Pilotfilm für englische TV-Serie verfilmt. * als erste Episode in der deutschen Fernsehserie mit Erich Schellow. * wurde der Fall innerhalb der russischen Serie in die Handlung der ersten Folge integriert. * orientierte sich die zweite Episode der Serie stark an der Erzählung. * wurde der Fall innerhalb der TV-Serie als sechste Episode ausgestrahlt. * diente der Fall als Inspiration für die 8. Episode der Zeichentrickserie . * diente der Fall als Inspiration für die 8. Episode der Zeichentrickserie Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century. * als 11. Episode der japanischen Serie , welche die Handlung in Holmes' und Watsons Schulzeit verlegt. *Film-Gesichter Vertonungen * : Als Hörspiel vom BR, mit Peter Pasetti und Klaus Behrend * : Als Hörspiel vom SR, mit Alexander Kerst und Heinz Leo Fischer * : als Hörspiel vom ORF, mit Kurt Sterneck und Harald Harth * Als Hörspiel vom SWF, mit Walter Renneisen und Peter Fitz * : Als Hörspiel von Titania Medien, mit Joachim Tennstedt und Detlef Bierstedt * 2006: Als Hörbuch in der Box Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes von Radioropa, gelesen von Christian Poewe * : Als Hörspiel von Maritim, mit Christian Rode und Peter Groeger *2009: Als Hörbuch von Karl Müller, gelesen von Bert Cöll *2012: Als Hörbuch von Der Hörverlag, gelesen von Oliver Kalkofe *2013: Als Hörbuch in der Sammlung von Audible, gelesen von Erich Räuker * 2014: Als Hörbuch von Ohrka, gelesen von Oliver Rohrbeck * : Als Inszenierte Lesung von WinterZeit, mit Till Hagen und Tom Jacobs Comics *1953: Als The Speckled Band in der Reihe Classics Illustrated. *1956: Als Madara no Himo im Magazin Shōjo Club *1966: Innerhalb der Reihe ¡Aventuras! *1974: Als The Adventure of the Speckled Band in der Reihe Pendulum Illustrated Classics *1995: In einer französischen Alben-Reihe *1996: Innerhalb der Reihe The Kumon Manga Library *1996: Innerhalb der Reihe Sherlock Holmes Zenshū *2006: Innerhalb der Reihe Sherlock Holmes no Bouken *2006: Innerhalb der Reihe Sherlock Holmes no Aratana Bouken *2009: Innerhalb der Reihe Comic-han Lupin & Homes *2010: Innerhalb der Reihe The Graphic Novel Adventures of Sherlock Holmes *2011: Innerhalb der Reihe On the Case with Holmes and Watson *2011: Als Das getupfte Band im Band Fünf Fälle für Sherlock Holmes ;Freie Adaptionen der Erzählung: *2010: Innerhalb der Reihe Muppet Sherlock Holmes *2014: Innerhalb der Reihe Watson no Inbou - Sherlock Holmes Ibun *2017: Innerhalb der Reihe I am Sherlock Verlauf der Reihe | DANACH= Der Daumen des Ingenieurs| }} | DANACH= Der Hund der Baskervilles| }} en:The Adventure of the Speckled Band es:La banda de lunares pt-br:A Banda Malhada Gesprenkelte Band